


School Dance Mishap

by TIMthegoatmaster



Category: ACMS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIMthegoatmaster/pseuds/TIMthegoatmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a not so true story. Except for the boner part that actually happened. I hope nobody from my school ever finds this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Dance Mishap

The music is way too loud in here. It’s so loud that you aren’t listening to it you’re feeling it vibrate up from the floor through your feet and straight into your buzzing skull. You’re name is Vincenzo and being a teenage boy is hard sometimes. Literally. Getting boners at random times for absolutely no reason can be a pain. Especially at a school dance. While you were watching other people grind. Ok maybe you don’t have a boner for no reason but holy fuck you’re still in the school cafetorium with 50 other people.   
You get the hell out of there ignoring the weird looks from your friends and dart into the boys bathroom quickly moving into a stall and locking the door. You have a serious problem now and here is not the place to deal with it. There are too many people around to hear you and the music isn’t nearly loud enough to muffle your screams. You wrack your brain for a better place to take care of this.   
Coming up with a decent plan you take off you pull down your over sized sweatshirt and tuck your hands in the pockets, hiding what you can of the still pressing issue. You unlock the stall, exit the bathroom and make a beeline for the staircase. Surprisingly no one, not even Mrs. Blaylock, makes a move to stop you. You nearly trip three times going up the steps because you were in such a hurry.  
You slow to a walk at the top of the stairs catching your breath and calming your nerves. Yes this is much better. It’s quiet upstairs and you hug the wall to avoid being seen by a random kid looking up at the balcony. This is a calming and familiar situation to you even if you hate to admit it. As you walk you take your hands out of your pocket and re adjust your sweatshirt so its more comfortable. You push on the door gently and it opens smoothly; good thing it wasn’t locked. You go inside and make sure the door closes softly even though you know nobody is close enough to hear you. You sigh and lean back against the door, feeling the cool wood against your skin.  
Slowly you slide a hand down your stomach, shaking slightly. You press the heel of your hand into the bulge in your jeans and bite your lip to stifle a whimper. You rub up and down with your hand and let your head fall back against the door with a small clunk. Your eyes drift shut soon after. A sudden push on the door behind you stops you and your eyes flick back open. It was a soft push as if someone was trying to open the door without being noticed. You lean your weight against the door more fully as whoever it is pushes on the door again.  
A voice so soft you can barely hear it whispers through the door “Hey, Cenzo are you OK?” You don’t answer him, just stand still and hope with all your might that he goes away. He doesn’t of course the persistent little bastard.”Let he in,” he says a little louder. You sigh and pull your sweatshirt back down to hide a now much bigger issue than before.   
Slowly you step back from the door and let Tonito push it open slowly. Almost immediately his eyes stray to the front of your jeans and you flush with embarrassment. You really wish he wasn’t here right now. Not like this. “Oh” he says quietly but doesn’t make a move to leave. Why wasn’t he leaving? You clear your throat awkwardly and shuffle around a bit. “Sooo…” he continues awkwardly “You want help with that?”  
You somehow manage to choke on your own spit. Wait what? OK Tonito is a really cool dude and all but isn’t this taking your broship a little far? “I’m sorry?” you manage to force out of your mouth.  
Now it’s his turn to flush and mumble “ I uh- asked if you wanted some help with that?” He scratches his head awkwardly and tries to smile a bit.  
You run that through your head for a minute. Your brain can not comprehend this very well. A tense silence falls over the two of you. You were straight. Right? Well you feel straight. But really help sounds nice; nobody else has ever touched you before. Maybe some gay experience wouldn’t be that bad and Tonito is a really nice guy.   
A rush of air hits your face and snaps you out of your thoughts. It’s Tonito opening the door again to leave. Guess you waited too long. You reach a hand out toward him before you realize what you’re doing and call out “Wait!” Your other hand comes up to cover your mouth with a slap. Tonito turns back towards you with something, maybe hope, in his eyes. You drop both your hands slowly and fiddle with the bottom of your sweatshirt nervously. “Maybe that would be OK,” you squeak out.   
He grins in a way you’ve never seen him grin before; it looks almost predatory.Before you can even breath he has you up against the opposite wall. “Really?” he whispers his mouth just inches from yours. Unable to form words at the moment you only nod. His lips touch yours in a way that isn’t entirely as unpleasant as you expected. It’s soft and warm even though both of you are pretty bad kissers. You wrap your hands around his neck and play with the soft hair at the base of his skull. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to him.It’s not really helping you though, if anything it's making the problem worse. Wanting to speed things up you gently poke the tip of your tongue out to touch his lips. He jumps a bit but willingly complies and opens his mouth. Your tongue tangles with his and he sighs into the kiss.   
Finally, you both pull back to breathe. A string of saliva hangs between your two mouths. He’s flushed and panting slightly. You can feel his heart beating against your chest. Oh fuck it. You grab both sides of his face and smash your mouth back into his. He seems surprised but not unhappy as you kiss with new fervor. A hand drags heavily down your chest making your breath hitch. He hums obviously pleased with your reaction. He slips the hand under your shirt and slowly makes his way back up your body.  
His fingers are cool and make you shiver as they dip into every curve and crease of your stomach and chest. He finds one of your nipples and pinches it softly. You break away from his mouth and throw your head back in a gasp. He smiles that smile again slides his other hand up your chest. You wrap your arms around his neck again for stability. He leans forward and starts kissing down your neck while continuing to play with your chest.   
He moves his hands back down to your waist and attempts to take off your shirt but you stop him. There is no way in hell you are getting naked in a school bathroom. He shrugs and leans in for another kiss. You happily accept it. You like making out with Tonito. Maybe a little more than you should.  
Right now it doesn’t matter because holy shit he just stroked down the front of your jeans and it felt amazing. You squirm under his touch and feel him smile against your mouth. The little bastard. You unwrap one of your hands from his neck and don’t even hesitate to shove it down his pants. Wow OK that was unexpected. other people's junk feels really weird.  
Apparently taking your boldness as an invitation he reaches his own hand down your jeans and wraps his fingers around the base. You moan and the sound is swallowed up by the hot and insistent tongue that is still in your mouth. You try to mirror his motions but find that pants really do get in the way. How is he so good at this? Finally, you manage to get your hand down there properly and he has to stop kissing you so he can breath. You smirk with that and feel very pleased with yourself. You move your hand as best you can and he throws his head back and closes his eyes.  
“Cenzo!” he moans and wow that was hot. You would like to hear more of that. Leaning forward you drag your tongue along his neck in what you hope is an appealing and not disgusting way. He only grins and leans into you more.   
Somehow his hips end up in line with yours and he ruts against you. You’re hand is really getting in the way now so you take it out of his pants. Its surprisingly wet and you're surprised you didn’t notice before. You rub up against him sending jolts of energy up your spine. He moans your name again and it's hotter than before. Because now he’s even more of a sweating, blushing, mess and you really like it.   
You’re getting really hot and kind of uncomfortable. He’s getting there too you can tell by the way he’s panting. He pushes against you harder and you moan his name so loud you’re worried that they heard you downstairs. He silences you with another kiss that’s hot and needy and amazing.   
Before you can warn him you’re coming in your pants like the damn teenager you are. He doesn’t last much longer than you do. You pull away from his mouth and look him in the eyes and yeah maybe you are a little gay.


End file.
